Valentione's Day 2009/Guide
fr:Saint-Valentione 2009/Guide Walkthrough Talk to the event Moogle for a description of the event. Find the NPCs called Valentione Single of the same gender as you (widescan really helps). Talk to them, and receive the left and right pieces of a chocolate heart. They will tell you what kind of person they're looking for in a romantic partner and give an indication about their own personality. Collect all the chocolate halves from all 4 males or females, and be sure to remember or write down their preferences (both race and personality). Trade your right half for another right half the Valentione Single prefer. Match the left and right pieces and trade them as a pair to an event Moogle to combine them into a whole chocolate. Trade the whole chocolates back to the appropriate single (named on the chocolate; see below) and speak to the Moogle again. The Moogle will tell you how good your pairings were and give you a choice of rewards. :For example: If your Hume says they like Tarutaru, trade the Moogle the Amour L and the Desire R to make a whole Amour Chocolate, then trade that back to your Hume. The easiest way to complete this quest is to team up with a PC of the opposite sex. Each of you collects the chocolate halves from each gender, then trade each other all the right-hand pieces. It is not necessary to match your single's preferences with theirs. However, the more traits you match (race, gender, personality) the higher your score will be, and the better your prize. While teaming up with another PC might be a good way to merely complete the quest, the odds of getting four perfect matches this way are low. To maximize points and insure the best prizes, it might be preferable to talk to many different PC's until you are able to trade the proper right-hand pieces of chocolate to obtain four perfect matches. Points are not cumulative as they are in some other event quests. :You may only accept the quest from the event moogle once per game day. Personality Types Guesses about which personality type matches which chat text: Female * Shy: Aaah!Oh...hi! Um, today is...and I...well, that is... I can't bring myself to say it! * Modest: Hello...I may not look like much, but I do hope to meet a nice guy... * Kind: Why, hello! This looks like quite an exciting event, doesn't it? I hope I can also meet a nice guy. * Cheerful: Hiya! I've been waiting for you, sugar! Going to find a real sweetheart for me, are you? Yay! Male * Shy: N-no way! I can meet...a woman? One that...likes me!? ...Oh, wow! * Cool-headed: Hey, I heard you're playing the matchmaker around here. * Honest: I have been waiting all my life for this! You'll match me up with a girl, right? Wow, me and a girl, together! Imagine! * Cheerful: Oh, I've been waiting for this moment! You'll help me find my perfect woman, right? Wow, thank you!!! Race/Chocolate Pairs Hume (both sexes): Amour Chocolate * Amour Chocolate: Left Piece * Amour Chocolate: Right Piece (Male) * Amour Chocolate: Left Piece * Amour Chocolate: Right Piece (Female) Mithra (female)/Galka (male): Attraction Chocolate * Attraction Chocolate: Left Piece * Attraction Chocolate: Right Piece (Male) * Attraction Chocolate: Left Piece * Attraction Chocolate: Right Piece (Female) Tarutaru (both sexes): Desire Chocolate * Desire Chocolate: Left Piece * Desire Chocolate: Right Piece (Male) * Desire Chocolate: Left Piece * Desire Chocolate: Right Piece (Female) Elvaan (both sexes): Romance Chocolate * Romance Chocolate: Left Piece * Romance Chocolate: Right Piece (Male) * Romance Chocolate: Left Piece * Romance Chocolate: Right Piece (Female) NPC Locations Southern San d'Oria Moogle Location: (J-9) :Valentione Single Hume male: (L-7) across from the Lion's Spring Inn :Valentione Single Hume Female: (J-8) across from the Auction House on the green :Valentione Single Elvaan Female: (C-6) Count Caffaule's Manor :Valentione Single Elvaan male: (E-7) Watchdog alley where there's grass and a well Northern San d'Oria Moogle Location: (D-8) :Valetione Single Taru male: (E-6) up the stairs from the Blacksmith's Guild :Valentione Single Tarutaru Female: (K-9)outside the chapel :Valentione Single Mithra Female: (H-8) left along the moat from the Chateau d'Oraguille :Valentione Single Galka male: (D-9) near the exit to West Ronfaure Bastok Mines Moogle Location: (I-9) :Valentione Single Elvaan male at (E-8) in the far south of the mine area :Valentione Single Elvaan Female: (H-7) North West of the AH :Valentione Single Hume male at (G-8) on the middle level of the Depot :Valentione Single Hume Female: (I-7) North East of the AH Bastok Markets Moogle Location: (G-9) :Valentione Single Tarutaru female: (G-9) East of the Home Point crystal :Valentione Single Tarutaru male: (J-10) west of the music shop :Valentione Single Mithra female: (G-8) North East of the fountain :Valentione Single Galka male: (G-4) West of the Port Bastok zone Windurst Woods Moogle Location: (K-10) :Valentione Single Tarutaru Female: (J-6) :Valentione Single Tarutaru Male: (H-10) :Valentione Single Mithra Female: (J-8) :Valentione Single Galka Male: (G-10) Windurst Waters Moogle Location: upper (F-5) :Valentione Single Hume Male: (upper map)(G-10) :Valentione Single Hume Female: (South map) (J-9) :Valentione Single Elvaan Female: (upper map)(K-6) :Valentione Single Elvaan Male: (upper map) (F-8) Rewards *Charm Wand: Combine the chocolate halves according to the singles' preferences. If you are awarded enough points, you'll get the option of choosing the Charm Wand as your reward. *Charm Wand +1 Same as above, but do it with the Charm Wand equipped. There is only a chance you'll get the Charm Wand +1, so if you don't get it the first time, keep repeating it with the Charm Wand equipped. *Miracle Wand Combine the chocolate halves according to the singles' preferences. If you are awarded enough points, you'll get the option of choosing the Miracle Wand as your reward. *Miracle Wand +1 Same as above, but do it with the Miracle Wand equipped. There is only a chance you'll get the Miracle Wand +1, so if you don't get it the first time, keep repeating it with the Miracle Wand equipped. Autographed Wands If you are in a party of two, and are in the same zone when you talk to the Moogle to finish the event, the wands will be signed with your partner's name. In order to get the +1 version autographed, the NQ version must be autographed by that same person; otherwise you'll be given a +1 with no signature at all. :Storing a signed wand with the Event Item Storer will remove the signature when you remove the item from storage. Other Prizes Score of 77?+: *Cupid Chocolate :This item can also be autographed in the same fashion as the wands. Score of 66?+: *Charm Wand / Charm Wand +1 *Miracle Wand / Miracle Wand +1 Score of 49?+: *Cyclone Crystal *Glacier Crystal *Inferno Crystal *Plasma Crystal *Terra Crystal *Torrent Crystal *Aurora Crystal *Twilight Crystal Score of 39+: *Chocobo Ticket Score of 29+: *Chocopass